


i just wanna hold ya

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, let's pretend that leon didn't get injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: leon thinks that taller people are usually the big spoons, max proves him wrong





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from give me love by ed sheeran

It was never planned. Leon was a heavy sleeper and he never had any sleeping problems. That is until Max came by.  Rooming with the blond was something Leon was looking forward to, after all, he was his best friend. The national break was supposed to be the same as always, beside them being in Brazil, of course. Max and him would share a room, play some FIFA when they could, play pranks on each other, etc. Leon figured that it would be just a bit different the moment they stepped into the lobby. 

They were now standing in the middle of their hotel room, with Max listing every curse that came to his mind. Brazil was too perfect to be true and it was obvious that something was about to go wrong. That something was the room reservation. Their staff has accidentally reserved one room with a single bed and of course, the team choose them to share it.  

Leon was staring at the bed that they were supposed to be sharing. When the receptioner said "a single room" he was at least expecting it to have a bigger bed. Looking at the small bed, that was probably Max's size only, he realized that he was definitely wrong. 

"Oh shut up, at least _you_ can fit on it." 

"If that's your way of making fun of my size you better get your pillow on the floor, because that's where you'll be sleeping tonight." Max huffed with something that was probably supposed to be his version of an angry face.  

Leon just pinched his cheeks and jumped on the small bed. He laid in a starfish position and made sure to occupy every part of the bed.  

"Is it okay if I sleep like this tonight?" He asked and hid his smirk in the pillow. Instead of a reply, he felt a pair of hands pushing him on the floor.  

"Yeah, that's perfect." The devious blond smiled as he occupied the spot where Leon previously laid.  

Leon just faked a laugh and slowly stood up. "I wanna take a nap." He whined and tried to move Max. The other boy pouted at him, because obviously he had the same plan. He rolled onto the other side of the bed and smiled at Leon innocently. Leon just rolled his eyes and threw himself next to Max. 

 

Leon was aware of Max's sleeping habits. He would usually have to sing Max to sleep, give him pillow talks or something similar because the other boy had troubles falling asleep. All of those tactics never involved them sharing a bed, but this time was different. For once, Max didn't have any troubles with falling asleep, actually he did it pretty soon. His back was turned to Leon's and the brunette could hear his slow breaths.  

It was around 3am when Leon felt the first stirs. He quickly stood up and turned to Max. The other boy's breaths were quicker and uneven and he was trashing in his sleep. Leon put his hand on Max's face and began whispering to him, trying to soothe him. After a few moments, it seemed to work and Leon turned his back to Max again.  

The next time it happened, the trashing was followed by screams. Max was looking pale and sweaty and Leon was feeling scared. He grabbed Max's hand and started tracing circles onto it, while combing the fingers of his other hand through Max's blond locks.  

  
"Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love"

 

Leon sang the words softly, hoping that they would calm his best friends. And they finally did. Leon let out a sigh and turned around.  

The third time it happened in that night, it wasn't trashing or the screams. Leon felt something warm pressing against him and before he knew it, Max was spooning him. He had his legs and arms wrapped around Leon like a baby koala while his head was resting between Leon's neck and shoulder.  

Max was like a small ball of fluff that was radiating warmth. He was warm and cuddly and Leon really had no complaints. It wasn't like his crush on his best friend would be even bigger after this. Instead, he curled a little, making it easier for Max to spoon him – because it was so logical for somebody so tiny to spoon a giant – and put one of his hands on Max's leg.  

 

The morning after that was normal. None of the boys mentioned anything and Max actually seemed like he didn't remember what happened. Unlike him, Leon was suffering. Max was the one who was falling asleep normally now while Leon would lay awake. He was craving his friend's touch and warmth. He was so desperate that he made a plan.  

The first step began in the bus. He was sitting next to Max, as always. While the smaller one was busy talking to the Bender twins, Leon saw his opportunity and put his head on Max's shoulder. He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep and soon felt Max's short fingers playing with his curls. He suddenly felt really warm. 

The next step played while they were at breakfast. Leon made his way down to the dining hall and saw Max already sitting there. He figured that the blond probably let him sleep a little bit longer. There was only one spot left at the table and Leon saw Sule walking towards it. His first reaction was to run and claim the spot, but suddenly, he had a better plan. He walked towards the table as slow as possible and once he was in front of the four, he smiled a mumbled a "good morning". He looked around and pouted, pretending that he didn't notice the lack of space. Suddenly Max bit his lip and looked at Leon sadly – this was already working because Leon knew how much of a sucker Max was for his puppy face – and invited him to share his chair. Once he saw that it wouldn't work, the smaller boy pulled Leon on top of him and Leon buried his head in the crook of his neck. And although he could hear muffled laughter from the Bender twins and shut up's from Max, he could say that step two was completed successfully. 

They spent the next couple of days like that, cuddling and falling asleep on each other, and Leon was finally ready to do the final step. 

 It was somewhere around 2am when Leon wrapped his arms around Max. The smaller one was already asleep and Leon hoped that his actions wouldn't wake him up. The ones above obviously didn't hear him, because Max stirred and opened his eyes.  

"Leon?" 

"…" 

"Leeeooon..." 

"Mhmm.." 

"Move!" 

"...sorry" 

Leon felt as if somebody has punched him. His chest was hurting and he felt so stupid at the moment. He moved as far from Max as he managed without falling down. _He was so so stupid. Of course Max would notice and push him off._ He was feeling worse and worse until he felt a pair of small hands wrap around him. 

"Max?" 

"Yes?" 

"What are you doing?" He asked in a small voice. 

"Did you really think that I was going to let you be the big spoon?" Max asked with a chuckle. The taller boy let out a relieved laugh and Max just cuddled into him even closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love this pairing so much and there isn't enough stuff written about them. this could have taken place before leon's injury but you can also pretend that he didn't get injured after all. also, this is my first attempt at writing these two so i hope that it's decent :)


End file.
